Buried History
by DarkShade
Summary: [Happy Tree Friends] Flippy can't stop thinking of someone from his past... and now that she's reentered his life, will he be able to take her back?
1. Intro aka Toothy Is A Minor Annoyance

Disclaimer: Much as I'd like to, I don't own HTF or any of the characters. The only one I own is Misty.  
- - - - - - - - - -   
It was a bright and sunny day, as usual. Giggles and Petunia were sitting on a hill overlooking the park. The were having a tea party. Down below them, Lumpy innocently pushed Cuddles on a swing. A split second later, the poor bunny lay on the ground bleeding and missing an ear. No one seemed to take notice.  
  
In fact, it seemed that the only person not having fun or becoming mortally injured was Flippy. The fluffy war vet sat against a tree, solemnly absorbed in his own thoughts. All this was interrupted, though, when he suddenly noticed that the sun had been blocked out. He looked up, annoyed. Toothy stood above him, grinning. The hapless beaver didn't seem to realize that he was in danger of losing his life, or at least several appendages. "Hey, Flippy!" the freckled mammal greeted cheerfully.  
  
Flippy raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"  
  
Toothy didn't appear to be phased by this obvious display of hostility. One might think he didn't even notice. "Well, you were just sittin' here all alone and gloomy, so I thought you might like some company."  
  
/Does it LOOK like I want company?/ Flippy thought to himself, but out loud he answered simply, "I'm fine."  
  
His tormentor didn't take the hint. "Are ya sure? 'Cause when I'm alone, I always feel better when somebody's there."  
  
By this time, the bear was contemplating murder. It'd be easy, he told himself. Nobody would even care. . . He felt something twinge inside him then. Why kill Toothy? He's just trying to be a good friend. Flippy had had enough of these inner conflicts. Raising a paw, he clubbed Toothy in the head. Not hard enough to do serious damage, but enough to make him get the hell out of there.  
  
The pink beaver rubbed his now bleeding nose. "Oh, fine. I don't know why I even bother. . ." with that he turned and walked back to the crowded part of the park.  
  
Flippy was confused. /WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM????/ his inner voice shreiked. /It's not like you haven't before!!!!/  
  
/Shut up,/ he told himself. /I just didn't feel up to it, alright? God, why don't you leave me the fuck alone for once?!/  
  
The inner voice of homicide chuckled. /I know why you didn't do it,/ it said. /It was because of HER. You were thinking about her again, weren't you?/  
  
Flippy silently growled. /Fuck off. This conversation is OVER./  
  
The voice just laughed again.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Okay, so there's the first chapter! Sorry it's so short. . . it's just sort of an intro to the story. In the next chapter, we'll discover more about who Flippy was thinking about, and about his past. Please review this, people. I won't even bother to continue if you don't.


	2. Confession Session

Chapter 2! Yay! Oh, note to the readers: Please don't ask about Lifty and Shifty's dialogue. I just thought it'd be cool if they had Brooklyn accents.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Flippy sighed as he watched the rest of his "friends" go about their business. Most were out having fun, a few here and there were getting killed- nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, he felt a longing to be like them. Just for once, he wished he could be truly happy instead of having to dwell on his memories. . .  
  
Slowly, he reached into his coat pocket, and, making sure nobody was around, drew out a framed photograph. It had been taken years ago, at a time when he was actually peaceful, before his entire state of mind had been torn by war and death. The photo depicted Flippy, standing next to a female cat. Her fur was a light lavender color, although her eyes were a cold blue-gray. He had his arm around her, and they both looked happy. Flippy smiled in spite of himself.  
  
Unfortunately, before he had the chance to put the picture away, Shifty and Lifty had seen it and had come over to decide if it was something worth stealing. "Whatcha got there?" asked Shifty, adjusting his fedora. His brother climbed up the tree behind them, in an attempt to get a better look from above. Flippy shoved the photo back into his pocket. "None of your damn business."  
  
Forgetting momentarily that Lifty was behind him, he moved his arm slightly, giving the raccoon just enough time and space to grab the photograph. Flippy yelped in surprise. "Give it back, you fucking scavenger!"  
  
The kleptomaniac simply laughed and climbed out of reach, glancing at his prize quickly. He giggled. "Who's dat? Ya girlfriend?" he inquired, tossing the fragile keepsake to his twin.  
  
At this moment, Flippy was grateful only for the fact that he had fur- he could feel himself blushing furiously. "No, actually. If you must know, she's my sister."  
  
Shifty looked at him skeptically. "Yer sista?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
He snickered. "Right. Can you explain, then, why she's a CAT?"  
  
Oh, shit, Flippy though. He fished for a quick explaination. "Um. . . Uh. . . She was adopted?"  
  
The raccoon brothers laughed hysterically at this statement. Shifty recovered the quickest. Wiping tears of laughter from his eye, he retorted, "Yeah, sure. And I ain't got no criminal record, either!" This caused the twins to burst out in another laughing fit.  
  
Flippy growled. Picking up his photo and putting it in its rightful place, he stormed off before they could stop again.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, he trudged through the woods on the outskirts of town, muttering to himself. "Damn raccoons. . . God, why don't the people here just leave me alone?"  
  
His rantings, however, were cut short by a barely audible sound from behind. Cocking one furry ear, he listened hard, reaching for a weapon. Pulling out a hand gun, he spun and aimed. His target whimpered.  
  
Flippy slowly lowered the gun. "Oh. . . sorry, Cuddles."  
  
The small yellow rabbit trembled in fear and shock. "I-It's okay." he stuttered. "Er. . . I just came to see if you were alright."  
  
The bear veteran sighed. Again with the caring. But, truthfully, something deep inside of him felt thankful that Cuddles was there.   
  
"Yeah," he responded, sitting on a log and motioning for Cuddles to sit beside him, "I'm good."   
  
His companion did as was intended. "So. . . I saw you trying to get something back from Lifty and Shifty earlier. What'd they take?"  
  
For a moment, Flippy wondered whether to tell Cuddles the truth. He decided the bunny could be trusted. "Oh. . . just this." He took the photo out and handed it carefully to his friend.   
  
The bunny stared at it curiously for a moment, before asking innocently, "Who's that?"  
  
Flippy smiled. "She was a really close friend of mine. . . we've kind of lost touch, though."  
  
Cuddles smiled back timidly. "She's awful pretty."   
  
He laughed. "I know."  
  
What's her name?"  
  
"Misty."  
  
"Misty. . ." Cuddles repeated the name, looking at the photograph wistfully. He then turned toward Flippy, and blinked. "Did you love her?"  
  
Flippy looked taken aback. He had NOT been expecting that question. He sighed. "Yes, Cuddles. I loved her very much."  
  



	3. Cuddles Has An Idea

I'm ba-ack!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So. . . how did you meet this Misty-person?" Cuddles was now sitting on the ground, a look of great curiosity on his furry face.  
  
Flippy rolled his eyes. This kid sure asked a lot of questions. He sighed and began the story. "Well, it was quite a few years ago, back when I was a POW. We met during the war. She was a spy for the enemies. . . not to mention the loveliest girl I had ever seen. About two months into the battle, we started seeing each other secretly-"   
  
Cuddles cut him off. "How come it had to be secret?"  
  
"We would have been killed if anyone found out."  
  
"Oh. . ." The small rabbit looked frightened.  
  
"So, as I was saying, after a while we started having secret meetings. This was fine for a while, but then it got risky. The officials started getting suspicious. . . we had to be careful. Finally, one day, some asshole turned me in. I was sentenced to death, but escaped the night before my execution and came here."  
  
Cuddles' eyes grew wide. "Did you talk to her after that?"  
  
"Nah. I haven't seen her since."  
  
The bunny looked slightly discouraged, then smiled to himself. He had just gotten an idea. "Um. . . It's gettin' kinda late. . . I gotta go."  
  
Flippy nodded. "Okay. Nice talking to you."  
  
Cuddles smiled and waved before taking off down the path.  
  
The little yellow fluffball sprinted toward the park as fast as his bunny feet would allow him to go, almost colliding with Flaky on the way by. "H-Hey, Cuddles." The dandruff-ridden porcupine greeted nervously.  
  
"Hi Flaky. Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where Giggles and Petunia are, would you?"  
  
"Um. . . last time I saw them, they were down by the lake."  
  
"Okay, thanks a lot!" Cuddles called back, as he sped off again.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" Cuddles yelled, trying to attract his friends' attention as he neared the lake. The girls looked up. Giggles stood to stop him before he fell in.   
  
"Cuddles! Slow down!"  
  
The rabbit stopped abruptly, sitting down and panting. "Sorry. I was looking all over for you." He managed to get out between gasps.  
  
Giggles put her paws on her hips and glared at him. "For what? What could possibly be so important that you practically drowned to tell us?"  
  
Cuddles paused for breath, then said simply, "I just talked to Flippy."  
  
Petunia, from where she still sat on the ground, emitted a small laugh. "And you still have all your vital organs?"  
  
Her bunny friend gave her a look that could kill. "Yes, I still have all my organs! Anyway, I was going to say that he gave me some VERY interesting information."  
  
This caused his companions to perk up. Girls. Gossip. Of course. "What'd he say?" Giggles asked, now highly interested. Cuddles began the story.  
  
When he had finished, both girls were staring at him, dumbfounded. Giggles let her jaw drop slightly. "I can't BELIEVE it! That so. . .so. . ."  
  
"So-o-o romantic!" finished Petunia, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead and dramatically pretending to faint.  
  
Cuddles nodded. "Yeah, so, after he told me all this. . . I kind of got an idea."  
  
"What is it?" his overexcited friends asked in unison.  
  
"Well, I was thinkin'- what if we found this girl Misty and got them back together? I mean, it could lower the death rate in town by a lot."  
  
Petunia, ever melodramatic, squealed loudly. "Ooh, that's brilliant!"  
  
Giggles grinned. "Let's do it." 


	4. Finding Misty

Chapter 4. . . Thanks for the reviews, guys. you rock it hardcore.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Bingo!" Cuddles cried, scanning the computer file excitedly. Giggles jumped. "You found it?" she asked, ecstatic.  
  
"I think so."  
  
The girls hurried over to the monitor. They had been searching on Missing Person sites for the past week, but hadn't gotten very far with only a first name and vague history. Cuddles clicked the link. The description matched the girl they had been looking for.  
  
Giggles pointed to a spot on the screen. "There's a photo, too."  
  
Her friend opened it. Sure enough, the photo was of the very same feline.  
  
"Is it her?"  
  
Cuddles nodded.  
  
"Ooh," Petunia breathed. "She's beautiful."  
  
Giggles quickly took out a pen and wrote down the listed phone number. "Come on, you guys. Let's go."  
  
The phone was ringing.  
  
Misty groaned and rolled over. "Damn telemarketers. . ." she muttered, trying to shake the sleep from her thoughts. She picked up the reciever. "Yeah?"  
  
A shy, nervous voice answered. "Uh. . . h-hi. You don't know me, but-"  
  
The lavender cat cut him off. "Who is this, and what do you want?" She heard scrambling and faint voices on the other end, and a female spoke next. "Listen, lady. You don't know who we are. We don't know much about you, either. But we do know someone you know- er, used to know, who we think you'd be interested in seeing again."  
  
Misty's heart skipped a beat. "Who? Who do you know?"  
  
"Come and find out."  
  
Her stormy blue eyes narrowed. "You think I'm gonna give in THAT easily, kid? What makes you think I'm going to hop the next train to wherever the hell it is you live, just to meet someone you won't even tell me the name of?!"  
  
More arguing and scrambling. Then, the same voice came back on. "We can't tell you who it is."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"It could be dangerous."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I'll go. Where are you?"  
  
After she had gotten the address, Misty promptly hung up. She then laid back and closed her eyes, thinking for the first time about what she had just done. Why had she agreed to meet these people, anyway? She sniffed. Well, if they had contact with who she thought they did- and she was almost never wrong- how could she have refused?  
  
She licked her lips, deep in thought. Remembering. Oh, how she had longed these many years to see him again. . . Actually, this recent opportunity to do just that had come as a surprise to her. Why? She had thought, since that night so long ago, that the only person she had ever truly loved was dead.   
  
Misty laughed, thinking out loud. "So, the sneaky bastard got away after all." 


End file.
